


Thoughts of a Madman

by SilverWolf7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from this story and anybody who doesn't needs to get with the times! J. K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Madman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from this story and anybody who doesn't needs to get with the times! J. K. Rowling.

This popped into my head last night (or early morning) when I read the last chapter of GoF. This is a Cornelius Fudge story. Very Short.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from this story and anybody who doesn't needs to get with the times! J. K. Rowling.

Thoughts of a Madman

Cornelius Fudge walked as fast as possible out of the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Take away the Dementors? Make envoys with the giants? You-Know- Who back? It was all...preposterous. Just as he had told Albus Dumbledore.

Death Eaters? Werewolves? Hagrid? Moody? What next would the old man hire for his school staff? A veela? A vampire? Maybe a giant, or one of the centaurs? How could he have let Dumbledore have such a reign over the school!

Exiting the castle, he immediately saw the Dementor he had brought with him had gone. Not knowing why, he began to giggle, just like he had in the Hospital wing.

Hurrying out of the school grounds, he made it in record time to Hogsmeade. For a human on foot anyway. By the time he reached the all-wizarding town, he was hysterical.

Running into the Three Broomsticks, he was looked at by all the patrons. Every Hag, witch, wizard, a couple of goblins and even a half-giant like Hagrid were all staring at him. He was the the Minister for the Ministry of Magic and everyone was looking at him like he had just gone nuts!

Cackling like an idiot, he immediately grabbed the nearest wizard to him and began shouting at the top of his lungs all he had been told up at Hogwarts. By the time he had finished, he realised that panic was everywhere in the pub. Was he the only one here that was sane, he thought to himself as he began to laugh even harder. Everybody in the pub obviously was more intent on believing the Potter boy and Albus Dumbledore.

Making his way back out of the club, he looke madly around himself, before apparating home. There, he turned on the taps of the shower and stepped into the running water with his robes and bowler hat still on. pScrubbing at the skin that showed through the now-sopping clothes, he was beginning to realise the terrible truth. Albus Dumbledore might be many things, but one of them is not a liar or rumour starter. Everything he had heard up at the school had been the absolute truth.

Sinking to the floor of the shower, feeling the hot water turn cold, he slowly laid his head on his knees.

Voldemort was back!

So what did you all think of that? Please send feedback.  



End file.
